


Sibling Bonding

by JeanOurQueen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cass helps, Jason having a very bad day, Sibling Bonding, Start of Jason and Cass friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/pseuds/JeanOurQueen
Summary: “You’re upset.”“No fucking duh,” he snarls at her through gritted teeth, “I am so glad that, of all the possible reasons you might have for fucking following me home you have done it to inform me that I’m upset. Fucking marvelous.”“Want to talk?” her voice is... surprisingly gentle, especially considering how much of an absolute ass he’s being.“What?”





	

Today has been a very, _very_ shitty day for Jason Todd.

 

His helmet got smashed, he was (temporarily) eaten by some kind of fucking creature (and subsequently covered in monster guts when he saved himself), it’s pouring so hard that any parts of his costume _not_ covered in monster-goo are soaked through and to top it all off, he had spent the past hour arguing with Bruce. Not that that last thing is anything new, really, but it’s sort of just the icing on the big, fat cake of “fuck you’s” the universe has decided to hand to him today.

 

So when a small hand wraps around his wrist as he’s about to grapple over to a safe house, Jason doesn’t think twice before whirling around and screaming “FUCK OFF!” as loud as he possibly can. Hell, he doesn’t even register who it is until the words are out of his mouth. To her credit though, Black Bat doesn’t even flinch much less release him. She just stands there, staring silently at him until he heaves a sigh, running his other hand through his hair.

 

“What do you want.”

 

“You’re upset.”

 

“No fucking duh,” he snarls at her through gritted teeth, “I am so glad that, of all the possible reasons you might have for fucking _following me home_ you have done it to inform me that I’m upset. Fucking marvelous.”

 

“Want to talk?” her voice is... surprisingly gentle, especially considering how much of an absolute ass he’s being.

 

“What?”

 

Now it’s _his_ turn to stand there and stare at her. Neither the offer to talk or her presence here makes sense to him at all. He’s barely even been in the same room as Black Bat-- Cassandra-- and even when he had she’d barely said two words to him. Hell, she could give Batman a lesson on the silent treatment.

 

“You’re upset,” she repeats herself, like maybe he didn’t hear her or something, “Do you want to talk?”

 

He stares at her a moment more before just shrugging and grappling towards his safehouse, “What the hell, why not.”

 

***

 

A couple hours and lots of yelling later finds him laying on the couch with his head on her lap, letting her braid his hair as he finally lapses into silence. Much to his surprise, she had actually been really easy to talk to. Through his whole rant about Bruce being a douche and nobody trusting him she hadn’t been anything but understanding. Granted she still hasn’t really _sa_ _id_ much but... He’s starting to think that’s just how she is. Besides, now that he knows the silence isn’t because she outright disapproves of him like everyone else does he doesn’t really mind it.

 

“Hey, Cass?” he tilts his head back a bit, looking up at her.

 

“Hm?” she leans over a little to look at him, still holding onto the strands of hair she had been braiding.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She doesn’t say anything in response, just grins at him and goes back to playing with his hair. He finds himself grinning too, closing his eyes. Maybe today isn’t _quite_ as shitty as he thought.


End file.
